


Marked

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of passion is all Jim has to show Blair.... J/B, slash, non-graphic PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Sci-Fi's re-running of TS, I present to you this slashy, non-graphic PWP ('cause it's hot and I want to go home and watch the guys.)

Impatiently, Blair tugged his tie loose and slid off his tuxedo jacket as he followed Jim into the loft, sighing in relief as he toed off his shoes and sank into the couch.

"Better?" Jim's voice held a hint of amusement as he pulled off his own jacket. Both men had dressed up to attend a fundraising event for which the department had been tasked to secure, since several VIPs were in attendance – including one very amorous heiress of an international hotel chain.

"Please tell me I don't have any lasting paw prints on me from her," he pleaded.

Jim chuckled. "Not that I can see," he said, then paused. More slowly, he said, "Unless you want me to check you out more thoroughly."

For one wordless heartbeat, Blair froze. Cautiously, he looked up at Jim, who met his gaze blandly, leaving Blair to fall back on years of interpreting Jim-speak. Abruptly aware that he held all the choices, that Jim was leaving it up to him as to which way the rest of the evening went, Blair knew what he said next mattered. "Something tells me you want more than just checking me out the way you do when I'm hurt," he said, rising to his feet and closing the distance between them. "Is this where I talk about primal Sentinel instincts?"

Jim shook his head. "No," he said huskily. "Just me, needing you, wanting you." He breathed in deeply, taking in Blair's scent. Desire shot through Blair like wildfire as he realized how they'd been dancing around this attraction for years, and suddenly he understood why he'd objected so strenuously to the heiress' attention. She'd been the wrong person, wrong time, wrong all the way around, and it had felt even worse because he'd been admiring the way Jim looked in a tux, the way Jim moved, and wishing he could be with him instead, work rules be damned.

Now given the opportunity, Blair couldn't find it in himself to refuse. Later, he promised himself, he'd let himself freak out, but now all he wanted was to be what Jim wanted, to indulge himself in fantasy fulfillment. Later, he'd figure out a way to put them back together if this turned out to be a bad choice, but then Jim kissed him, touched him, and all thoughts of regret and alternate plans flew out the window.

Jim kissed him as if he didn't want Blair to think too hard about anything but pleasure. He was seducing Blair with his mouth, easing him past objections Blair hadn't thought to voice. He'd been kissed before, but nothing like this, nothing with so much love and tenderness and – god – knowledge that he wasn't fragile, that he'd take passion as fierce as what he felt surge through him. He'd been seduced by the willing and the innocent and he'd been the seducer of the same and nothing in Blair's life could compare to the way he responded to Jim now, the way Jim made him give as hard and as much as he got. Desire tasted so sweet and so much like the first taste of something forbidden and exotic that Blair would swear later he'd become addicted. He was drowning in love so rich he couldn't begin to find the words to say how he felt, except that it felt so right. He found himself wishing he could somehow capture this moment, so tender and fierce did Jim show him how it felt to be loved, but Blair knew the memories would be carved on his heart forever.

It seemed as though Jim thought that if one night would be all they'd have, he'd make sure it would be something they'd never forget, never regret. Blair's heart ached when he realized what Jim was doing, but he didn't say anything to stop it. Reality would crash in soon enough, but for now – now, he relished every touch, every caress, every gasp, every moan. Tonight, nothing else mattered but this desire, and he let himself be lost in it, let himself be everything Jim wanted. It was a heady feeling, to know this love, this passion, to be marked as loved and wanted in so thorough a way Blair knew he'd be hard-pressed to want anything less.

 


End file.
